The Three Sisters of Underland
by LiveWithLove42
Summary: You know of Alice in wonderland, but what was there before? Crappy summery, Constrictive Criticism please!


In Wonderland, there is an armor that was worn by Alice, yes the Alice of Wonderland. The story goes that once Alice donned that armor and slayed the Jabberwocky. But, against most belief, this event is not the first time that this armor was used, to find this use however, we must find the Lost History of Wonderland.

Once upon a time, there were three princess of Wonderland. The eldest, Clair was twenty-four and ruled the Northern Realm. The middle child, Snow, was twenty and ruled the Western Realm. Finally the youngest, Anna, was fifteen and ruled over the East. Their parents, the High King and Queen of Wonderland ruled the South and assisted their daughters in their rule.

When the Girls were living in the High Castel, they were the best of friends. However when they each took up rule all that was on Clair and Snow's mind was power. So, concerned, Princess Anna took to her wood to try and find her good friend, Absalom and the great calendar of Wonderland. What she found disturbed her. The Great Calendar, that told both past, present, and future, said that war was to break out among the three sisters and very soon. It said that, in the end, none of the three would survive and that kind, gentle Anna, would be forced to take life. Why she would do this was beyond her imitation. Why would she hurt her sisters whom she loved so much? Worried she went to see her mother, and she said that the best thing for her to do was to find someone and marry them so that her kind children would be the ones to rule over Wonderland. For at that time in history, the child who produced an heir first would take the High Throne. This seemed like a good idea for when her children came of age, they, by law, must take up the thrones of the North, East, West, and South, Depending on how many children there were to the family. This remains true until one either has children or the eldest marries and comes of High Rule age.

Anna then took up the search for a husband and she was successful. A young Black haired man she took as a husband at the age of nineteen, when the tension between the sisters was growing ever grater. Over the next few years, she had three children, all girls one was a white haired beauty, the next a red haired snobbish child with an overly large head, and the last, the youngest a black haired kind gentle child whom Anna adored, though she treated all of her children with kindness, favoring not one over the other. It was during that time war finally broke among the northern and western kingdoms.

As war ravaged the land it became clear that neither sister had any love in their hearts. It was in this period that Anna's children were raised. Peace in the Eastern Realm didn't last either as the war worked its way toward her Realm.

Peace and security was lost as Anna's Kingdom entered into battle. Forced to do so by the rulers of North and West as they clashed, putting Anna to the test. One day, the line was crossed by the eldest, Clair. She herself snuck into the castle of the east entering into the bedroom of the young Black Haired child, killing her dead. Unfortunately, the child screamed and awoke her father but by the time he got to her room, it was too late, The Child was dead and Clair still in the room stabbed the Black Haired King as well and swiftly left the kingdom leaving a single yellow Queen of Clubs behind her. In the morn Anna awoke to the scream of her Eldest child in discovering the death of her father and youngest sister. She found the card signaling the presence of her sister. She sent the remnants of her family to a safe place with her old friend Absalom. Then she donned the Armor of Wonderland to be worn by the hero. She knew that the Armor was only supposed to be worn by the Hero but she had to do this act.

She entered in to the North Castel in the night as Clair did to her. She, Clair had no husband or children to take vengeance upon so she targeted Clair herself. Creeping up on her in her sleep with Dagger in hand raising it above her head and bringing it down into the heart of her Eldest sister, fulfilling the prophecy of the Great Calendar and removing the last of her childlike innocence. She decided to end this foolish war so Wonderland could start over with the hope of her children as ruling princesses and queens. Through Wonderland she went slipping into the West Castel, where she found Snow awake and awaiting her. A battle ensued between the queens, as fierce as the battles of war. Anna won, killing the sister dressed in black. Done were the acts, and done was the war between the kingdoms. Finally, returning to her castle, she laid a black rose on her dead daughter's bed and on her own. She then took into her hand a blue rose, grown in the richest soil, removed the armor of Wonderland and killed herself to give a new start for the kingdoms.

That is the legend; you know what happens next, Alice went to Wonderland and slayed the Jabberwocky and saved the day. This, it is unknown if it really happened, is the tale of how the white queen rose to power, and where the queen of hearts got her trade mark. It is the story of how the old way of rule died and how new war started. This is the most important legend in wonderland, and it finally needed to be told, of coarse, it is just a legend…

A.


End file.
